


Future Is a Dark Chamber

by Filigranka



Category: The Writer Automaton (Short Film)
Genre: Divination, Drabble, Gen, mentions of f/m pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 19:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: The doll is just a one of the million carnival's wonders.





	Future Is a Dark Chamber

**Author's Note:**

  * For [debirlfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/debirlfan/gifts).



This year, carnival brings myriad wonders. The divination doll is just another one.

‘Let me guess,’ Lady Aurora laughs, pulling the coin and turning on the automation, ‘she’ll write down my future? number of children? the true love’s name?’

The doll written most of the name already. “Claudius”. Ha, sure. Her fiancé. The doll-maker obviously did some research.

‘So it _is_ the true love's name!’

The owner whitens and her smile’s fading already before he spits out, quietly:

‘No, milady. It’s a cursed work—I’m sorry—it tells only one’s death.’ And then, with fear, even quieter: ‘Or its cause.’


End file.
